The assembly of fluid circuits, in particular cooling liquid circuits of a motor vehicle engine, constitutes an operation which considerably increases production costs, particularly when inspection tests show up defects. Motor vehicle manufactures, which are desirous of reducing unit vehicle assembly costs, look for ways of escaping from the drawbacks related to conventional connection devices based on collars, or the like.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide a rapid connection fluid coupling, in particular for the cooling circuit of a motor vehicle engine, which makes it possible to considerably reduce the cost of assembling an engine on the bodywork that is to receive it.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a rapid connection fluid coupling which makes it possible, if necessary, to disassemble its component parts without damage and which is also highly reliable, particularly with respect to static sealing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rapid connection fluid coupling, which requires little or no effort to be exerted when assembling it.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for inserting a closure within a rapid connection fluid coupling at little expense.